


It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die (Pun Intended)

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Park, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, so fluffy you will probably gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Would love Scisaac, at the amusement park :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die (Pun Intended)

“I kind of feel like us getting cotton candy would be something like giving a dog peanut butter,” Scott said as he eyed the cotton candy stand Isaac was dragging him to as if it was going to jump out and attack him. 

“How..? Isn’t the thing with peanut butter because it sticks to the dog’s mouth or something? I mean, cotton candy disappears as soon as it hits your tongue… how did you come up with that?” Isaac asked, stopping to stare at Scott with what Erica would called his “confused puppy” look.

“Well Stiles said-!”

“Stop right there, I think you’ve found your answer,” said Isaac, grinning stupidly at how slow Scott could be sometimes.

Slow enough to dance around Isaac for two whole years before realizing that he actually had feelings for Isaac and that no really, best friends don’t actually look at each other like that all the time.

The slowness was endearing, really, when it wasn’t centered around something that made Isaac question his sanity on a daily basis. It wasn’t as if Scott was stupid, because he wasn’t, he just tended to put so much focus and brain power into one thing at a time and reserved nothing for anything else, like knowing that since cotton candy disappeared too quickly to act like peanut butter, which.

“Why didn’t you realize that there was no way cotton candy could be like peanut butter?” Isaac asked, moving forward in the line, they were next.

Scott blushed and pull his hand out of Isaac’s to rub at the back of his neck, they way he always did when he was embarrassed. Inwardly, Isaac pouted at the loss of his hand even as he admired the way the blush worked on Scott’s darker skin.

“I’ve uh, I’ve never actually had cotton candy before,” Scott admitted, grinning awkwardly and refusing to meet Isaac’s eyes.

Before Isaac could respond it was their turn at the stall, so Isaac bought the biggest stick they had and dragged Scott over to a secluded corner.

“What are we doing over here?” Scott asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in the way that made Isaac just want to nuzzle all of his confusion away.

“Well, it’s your first time having cotton candy… I’ve got to make sure it’s memorable, don’t I?” Isaac said, smiling and biting his lip.

Was he really about to do this?

Shaking himself slightly to get rid of his nerves (to be honest, he still couldn’t believe he was actually allowed to do things like this now) before pulling off a piece of fluff and putting it gently inside his mouth, careful not to press it down so that it wouldn’t dissolve before he wanted it to. Then, he leaned down, cradled Scott’s face in one hand and used his thumb to gently swipe across Scott’s lips to open his mouth.

Isaac kissed him softly, sweetly, pushing the bit of candy fluff from his mouth to Scott’s, loving the way it dissolved as their tongues brushed up against each other, storing the memory of Scott’s small gasp in his mind as much as he could before pulling away and smiling down at the wide, awe-struck eyes of Scott McCall.

“Definitely nothing like peanut butter,” Scott rushed out, slightly out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, my tumblr is:
> 
> because-sterek.tumblr.com


End file.
